The Debt
by Ififall
Summary: In search of A Distant Voice/Tsuneo/Eric Fanfiction. Tsuneo finds himself trapped, but how far will he go?


**_A/N:_** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>If you're reading <em><strong>"Reap What You Sow And Then Some"<strong>_ Don't read this lol, it contains **_Spoilers._**

* * *

><p>Before Tsuneo became an Immigrant Officer. He <em><strong>himself<strong> _was an immigrant. He wasn't proud of it. In Japan, he never told anyone. Not even his Boss, who'd become his friend. There was an American Diner that he'd go to everyday. His wife hated him going there. His wife Gina didn't want him picking up Americans bad habits.

But Tsuneo still went to the Diner every morning. He stared out of the window and thought about the first time that he met Eric. He was in America at the time. His job paid peanuts. He was on the run from immigration, living in a crowded shit-hole opposite the Chinese Restaurant where most of them worked.

* * *

><p>The squat smelled of smoke. When people were using the Bathroom, if other people wanted to go, they just pissed outside.<p>

Tsuneo convinced some of his House Mates Iuri and Franca, to help him clean up. He was cleaning one room. He moved the bed and found someone's money stash. He picked it up and looked at it.

"What the fuck are you doing? You fucking thief?" A Lanky Room-mate called Koreshkov asked, peering from the door.

* * *

><p>"This...this isn't what you think" Tsuneo said, putting the money down.<p>

"Bullshit" Koreshkov said. Tsuneo tried to argue his case. But he found himself out on the street. After work he just roamed the streets looking for a hidden **_and_ **clean Alleyway that he could sleep in.

"Hey...you've been pacing in circles...are you lost?" Some Guy asked. This Guy looked Curious and Tsuneo didn't want to draw attention to himself, for obvious reasons.

"Nah I'm great Thanks..." Tsuneo said.

"Okay" The Guy started walked away. Tsuneo kicked himself.

* * *

><p>This Guy sounded okay. This Guy could help him out. Why had he been so brisk with him? "Hey!" Tsuneo shouted. He ran to the Guy and the Guy turned around. "Yeah..." The Guy asked. He looked more suspicious of him now, than he was before.<p>

"I'm in...a little Trouble...actually" Tsuneo told him. The Guy introduced himself as Eric. He owned a Hard-ware store. The Store had Two floors. The Ground Floor was the store. The Second floor was a flat that Eric had spruced up and had moved into. Tsuneo told him is problem.

"Well...There's a spare room at mine...if you want it" Eric said.

* * *

><p>"Yeah...Yes please...Thank you...I'll take it" Tsuneo said excitedly.<p>

"Just one other thing...what's your name?" Eric asked. He laughed, Tsuneo smiled. Tsuneo didn't really laugh much. He had a unusually high-pitched laugh that he was embarrassed about. So he just smiled at everything. But it was a real smile with Eric. In the beginning. He told Eric his name.

"Ahh...I'll call you Chuney, for short, is that okay?" Eric asked.

* * *

><p>Tsuneo nodded. Eric could call him anything he wanted. He liked him. They agreed on Rent. They missed other like Ships in the night, in the day.<p>

Tsuneo worked in the evening and didn't get back until early in the morning. One Morning, Eric came out of the Bath-room with a Green towel wrapped around his waist. "Morning Stranger" Eric said giving him a wet hug. "Morning" Tsuneo said. He asked Eric if he was done with the Bathroom and got a Bath.

When he came out, Eric just happened to coming up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Eric...where you...where you waiting?" Tsuneo asked.<p>

"What? No" Eric said.

"Yeah right" Tsuneo said. Eric walked further up the stairs. When he got to the landing he paused. And Tsuneo saw the boxes behind him.

"Shit. Sorry...I just thought..."

"Thought what?" Actually don't tell me, I don't wanna know" Eric said dragging the Boxes, in a bag on the floor.

* * *

><p>Things were a little Awkward between them after that. There were no more hugs from him, wet or other wise. That is, until Tsuneo lost his job. He found out when he was walking to work and saw immigration talking to the owner. He ran back to Eric's He'd didn't need to be told, but he got the call from his Ex Flat-Mate Iuri, who worked there too.<p>

"How's your new flat" Iuri asked.

"Good...so...The Golden Goose is closing..right" Tsuneo asked.

"No, not yet" Iuri said.

"Great when do I show up?" Tsuneo asked.

* * *

><p>"But you've been sacked...Sorry" Iuri said. Lost, Tsuneo went out, looking at all the places he could no longer go to. He went back to Eric's. He was sweaty and anxious. He ran himself a bath, he laid in it and closed his eyes. He must have slept in there, because by the time he opened his eyes he heard noises. The door was open a creak. Out of politeness Eric shut the door.<p>

"Eric?" Tsuneo asked.

"Yeah"

"You can come in. It's okay, I'm in the bath"

"Umm...what?" Eric asked, not moving.

* * *

><p>"Eric come in. I need to tell you something" Tsuneo said. Eric opened the door. When he saw all of the bubble bath in the bath, Tsuneo saw him relax.<p>

"So...why am I joining you on your Bath-Time?" Eric said sitting on the toilet.

"Yeah, it's weird, but...I got fired" Tsuneo told him.

* * *

><p>"Chuney...I'm sorry to hear that. I've got money to tide you over until you find something" Eric said. Tsuneo nodded a thanks. But before Eric could get off the toilet, Tsuneo had to ask him something.<p>

"So...I mean...when do you want me to move out?" Tsuneo asked.

"Hmmm?" Eric asked.

"Eric...how much time are you giving me. A week. Two? A Month? I was kind of hoping for Three months notice. Cause then it will give me enough time to talk to Iuri and my old boss" Tsuneo said.

"Chuney...You don't have to do that..." Eric said walking over to the bath.

* * *

><p>"Yeah I do. But I need time Eric. If Mikial can give me enough, I'll go back to Japan and-" Tsuneo was cut off, by Eric's kiss. He didn't really like it. He hadn't been kissed by a Guy before. Eric hadn't shaved, and his stubble was spiking against Tsuneo's skin. Tsuneo turned his face, but that only encouraged Eric to kiss his cheek and neck.<p>

Tsuneo didn't know what to do. Eric rubbed Tsuneo's chest and his stomach. He slipped his hand In-between Tsuneo's thigh's and worked his way up to his dick. Tsuneo stayed still. Eric gripped his dick in his hand and started rubbing him. The fiction made Tsuneo tense and he looked up at the ceiling as Eric tried to pump all of his worry out of him.

* * *

><p>Tsuneo didn't know what was more embarrassing. The fact that Eric had made a move, or that he didn't come. He'd made him hard, but that was it. It wasn't like Eric didn't try, but luckily someone knocked the door. Eric released him and patted Tsuneo on the shoulder with<strong><em> that<em>** hand.

"We'll talk about jobs later okay" Eric said with a friendly nod. Tsuneo nodded. He bathed and got changed. He avoided Eric by staying upstairs. What happened in the bath couldn't happen again. But Tsuneo didn't have any money. So, how was he supposed to pay Eric?

* * *

><p>He couldn't live with Eric for Free...<p>

Could he?...


End file.
